


Blainewood Academy: The Beginning

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Morrison is enrolled into the biggest prep school in Toronto, led by his ruthless rival Alejandro Burromuerto. But when Justin falls in love with the girlfriend of his rival, is his days in this Academy in grave danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I for once, do not own Total Drama, the characters or its couples. Total Drama is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway, here's a little Jeather love for you. It's very multi-fic to be exact, and I hope you'll like it. (;D)

"Mom, why do I have to go to this crappy school? It's dull and boring..." said a certain 17 year old teenager complaining with his parents in the car. This teen had wavy black hair, a model-like physique, the face of an angel, and a somewhat lazy personality. He was also narcissistic as well. He didn't feel good about this.

"But sweetheart, it's actually a really good school. Besides you didn't make any friends since you spend so much time by yourself. And I think it's about time you went to a school where you can interact more and actually make new friends." said his mother, who is trying to put pride into her son.

"Besides, son. It's actually a high school and college at the same time. It's even got dorm rooms, a huge campus, and what's best, a food court! Reminds me of my youth!" replied his father, who too, was trying to put pride for his son as well.

"Yeah well,I still think it's boring. I shouldn't have to spend my time boring myself to sleep with all this knowledge." said the teenager, who felt like he could be relaxing on a hammock in his native Hawaii, but it was gone all of a sudden.

Now his family has moved onto the cold clear skies of Toronto, Ontario, where this kid's dad got a job promotion for a soda-bottling company somewhere in Ontario. Still, at his old high school at Kona Beach, Hawaii, he could still relax with friends, but not anymore.

His name was Justin Douglas Morrison, and he was about to be enrolled in the only prep school in Canada where everyone is separated from society and imagination...

Blainewood Academy.

"You were right, honey! It is big as it said on the pamphlet!" Justin's mom exclaimed as she was fascinated by the huge campus.

"Oh, please..." Justin replied in a frustrating way.

"Come on, son, at least you'll like it. It's actually not that bad." his dad said, still trying to cheer his son up.

As the car stopped, Justin got out of the car with his backpack and briefcase.

"Be safe, son. Make new friends!"

"Wait a minute, are you gonna come in with me? What about where I'm supposed to go?" Justin questioned his parents as they were in a hurry.

"Look at your map! Please make new friends and have a good time, now!" his mom exclaimed as they drove off.

Justin was gonna say something from his mouth, but he was too late.

"Oh, damn it. I swear, sometimes my parents are idiots." Justin said to himself as he went inside the halls of the academy.

* * *

_**Inside the Academy...** _

Justin went to the information kiosk to see which dorm he would be placed in by his grades.

"Name?" the secretary said.

"Justin Douglas Morrison, I just moved here from East Kona High School in Hawaii."

"Oh, your parents told me about you. Can I have the papers?" the secretary said as Justin gave her the papers.

After a whole lot of checking...

"Congratulations, Mr. Morrison. You are placed in the Black dorm." the secretary replied as Justin gave her a nod and left. Somehow, there were three dorms in this school. The Black Dorm is for students who got A's and B's, the Blue dorm is for students who got B's and C's, but the Red dorm is for students who have all A's, in which having all A's was a spotless record.

As soon as he got to his new room, he noticed 4 new beds with their jackets on top of them, he noticed that he's gonna have roommates. This can't be good.

As Justin wore his new jacket, he looked at himself in the mirror, modeling it like the narcissist that he was.

"Well, I look comfortable in this. Feels soft as a cloud." He said, cracking a smile. At least that was the good thing about this place.

But as soon as he kept admiring himself, someone behind him came out of nowhere.

"I see you like the jackets. Looks pretty badass like Hugh Hefner!" said the muscular-build student. He had blonde hair, a cowboy hat, a killer six-pack, and a cool demeanor that can make a girl swoon with his sapphire blue eyes.

"Thanks, I'm kinda flattered myself. You my roommate?" Justin asked as was introduced by this chameleon of a student.

"Hell yeah, man. Name's Geoffrey Michaels, but my friends call me Geoff for short, you?"

"I'm Justin Morrison, I just moved here from Kona, Hawaii." he said as he was giving Geoff a hand shake.

"How's the waves and the chicks? I bet they're hot than the ones you find here."

"I don't know, I'm used to being with myself. I pretty much don't have the time for both at the same time." Justin replied as he was examining his character to Geoff.

"Oh, I understand. You like to keep your looks intact. I respect that, bro. Hey, wondering why you're here, you want me to take you a tour of the entire campus? You'll have plenty time to unpack later." Geoff said, forcing the native Hawaiian.

Then again, Justin can always make some room to put stuff in later, "Okay... is there a food court around here somewhere? I'm kinda aching for a soda almost."

"I know the best one, let's go." Geoff responded as he and Justin left their dorm room behind.

* * *

_**The Food Court** _

"Hey, this place ain't so bad..." Justin said, changing his opinion about the school being dull and boring, but impressed that the food court was like a palace of some sorts.

"Indeed, this place has everything from hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, tacos, chinese food... you name it, they got it." Geoff added as they went to a vending machine and got him and Justin, 2 20 ounce Pepsis. As soon as they we're drinking, Justin noticed a raven-haired boy with short hair playing a rendition of "Hotel California" on his acoustic guitar.

"What's with Esteban here?" Justin replied, referring to the boy with the guitar.

"His name's Trent Flannigan, he's from the Red Dorm. he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him. Unlike all the rest of the Reds." Geoff said as he was about the change the subject of the people of the Red Dorm.

"What's with the Reds, anyway?" asked Justin, as he followed through.

"To tell you the truth, dude, most of the Reds are nothing but pure snobs. They're pretty much rude to everyone." Geoff replied, giving Justin a warning, followed by a swig of his Pepsi. "If I was you, I'd stay away from them. Well, not most of them. All except Trent though, he's harmless."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, then." Justin said as they left the Food Court, and went outside.

* * *

_**Outside...** _

As they walked in a clear sky, a beautiful blonde ran to Geoff and Justin's side.

"Hey Geoff, I missed you!" she said, giving Geoff a tender kiss on the lips.

She had long sunlight hair with a ponytail, a beautiful surfer's body, and a carefree spirit all wrapped in one. She locked her arms right around Geoff like a Master Lock (the thing that seals lockers used outside in classes)

"Hey Bridge, I missed you too!" he said, giving a kiss back. He then turned to Justin. "Justin, this is my rockin' girlfriend Bridgette Thompson. Bridgette, this is my new good friend, Justin Morrison. He moved here from Hawaii." he said as Justin gave Bridgette a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you miss. I'm glad that your boyfriend's a lucky man."

"Thank you, Justin. I'm honored." Bridgette said as she turned to Geoff. "Hey Geoff, could you come to my dorm room and unpack the rest of my stuff? It's a bit heavy and I need someone with the size of Grave Digger to move the stuff around."

"But, baby...I have to show Justin the rest of the campus around..."

"He'll be fine, he's got a map. Pretty please...?" Bridgette said as she seduced Geoff, displaying a innocent puppy-dog face.

Then again, Geoff can always show him around later. He's got plenty of time for that. Geoff then turned to Justin.

"You're on your own, buddy. See ya!" Geoff responded as he and Bridgette left holding both hands.

"Hey, Geoff, I don't even know where to go! What about showing me the football field, or pretty much where the auditorium is?" Justin shouted to the both of them.

But it was no use. Geoff and Bridgette were a mile away from him. Justin became frustrated at himself.

"This is just fricking dandy. First my parents and now Geoff. That's pretty much a new low for me..." Justin said to himself leaving without anyone to show the whole entire school around. "I guess I'll ask the next person to see if they'll show me around. But what's the point? I'm having trouble finding friends as much as I am finding dates..."

But as Justin walked around the corner, he bumped not into someone...

...but somebody, knocking her down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I did not see you there!" Justin yelped.

Fully hesitaing, he picked up the entire set of papers that was knocked down along with the girl. He then gathered them up, punced them and gave them to the girl, who got back up.

"I'm so sorry, my apologies miss!" Justin said, giving her the papers.

"Thanks." she said, looking up at Justin.

But as she did however, Justin unexpectedly froze in motion.

"Oh my god..." Justin thought, looking at her. "She's... she's beautiful."

What Justin said about this mysterious woman was right. She had those glittering black eyes, soft creamy porcelain skin, dreamy eyelashes, and a curvaceous smile from those breathtaking plumpy lips. She had beautiful long black hair that went down to her waist. It was like being covered up by a silky smooth blanket of hair. She was gorgeous than Megan Fox, Mila Kunis, and Kim Kardashian combined. With those flawless features, she could become a model compared to Justin.

But somewhere around the world, Justin's mind was elsewhere.

"Are you gonna talk or act like a painting smiling at me?" she said with a cute laugh, breaking Justin out of his daydream.

When she looked at him though, she too was impressed by the sight of him. Justin had looks compared to her. Those enchanting sapphire eyes, soft shaggy black hair that she would put her hands on, and a charming smile that was shaped to perfection. He was like Ridge Forrester at 17 years old. They just couldn't stop smiling comfortably at each other.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, thanks for snapping me out of that. I'm Justin Morrison, I just moved here from Kona, Hawaii." he said giving her a handshake. She had very smooth delicate hands.

"I'm Heather Rossington, this is my second year at this academy." she said shaking his hand. His hand was smooth and warm just like his. "So is this your first year?"

"Actually it's my second. I had my first year back at East Kona High School." Justin said, correcting her.

"I'm glad to hear that. It looks like we might be graduating together for the next 2 years."

"I'm kinda flattered..." Justin replied, still displaying his infectious smile at Heather.

"So... you here to take a look around the campus?" Heather questioned the gorgeous student.

"Yeah, I had someone with me, but he ran off with some blonde chick with a ponytail." Justin responded, referring to the cowboy, Geoff and his girlfriend, Bridgette.

He can still remember being a little frustrated when they left Justin all by himself.

"Looks like you're making friends already." Heather laughed. And so did Justin. "Come with me. I'll take you the rest of the tour."

He gladly responded, following the beautiful female on foot.

* * *

_**At the Blainewood Ravens football field...** _

"This is the football field where our high school football team plays." Heather replies, showing Justin a huge atmosphere of a football field.

But when she looked up however, Heather yelped at was about to fall on her head.

"Aaah! Look out!" she said taking cover.

Justin managed to catch it just in time before it was gonna nail Heather painfully.

"Hey dude! Catch us the ball back!" said D.J., one of the defense linemen for the football's academy team known as the Blainewood Ravens.

Justin did as he said, throwing the ball back to the team.

"Thank you, man!" D.J. happily responded, thanking him.

"My pleasure, dude." Justin said, facing Heather with a smile. "Always watch out for those things, they're mood killers." he replied as they moved on.

* * *

_**At The Blainewood Band Room...** _

"This here's the band room." Heather said, showing him their official band room.

It was a lot of instruments that stood up there properly with no one else in sight. Full of trumpets, horns, drums, and not to mention a guitar. Now that was awesome.

Justin had touched one of the instruments and yet...

...they all went down like dominoes. They looked at each other like they we're in trouble.

"Well, that's enough sightseeing. Let's move on!" Heather replied, as she and Justin ran like hell.

Luckily for the twosome, they weren't caught.

"Yeah, besides, I don't want my first day to be like hell!" he said following her.

* * *

_**At the Blainewood Academy Basketball Court...** _

"This here's our basketball court. It's where we have our basketball games and pep rallies." Heather said, showing him the fantastic gymnasium that was their basketball arena.

Then, a basketball rolled out of nowhere and touched Justin's foot lightly. He picked it up and started to strategize _._

"What's on your mind?" Heather asked him lightly.

"This..." Justin muttered to her.

He started to dribble and move the basketball at the same time. Such skills he had for a 17-year old. Of course, with the ball moving around, Heather's mind was spinning in rhythm. He used the basketball rack to extend the height and with an exploding sound...

_***BOOOOOOM!*** _

He slammed the ball through the hoop. Heather was speechless, but yet impressed at the same time.

"How did you do that!" Heather said, still feeling the shock.

"Parkour. It's free running." he said tossing the basketball back into the rack.

* * *

As Heather still began to enjoy her company with Justin, they weren't alone.

One of the red dorm students by the name of Tyler Jackson was there, with a shocked and puzzled look in his face. He couldn't believe that someone, namely Heather from the red dorm, would be caught dead with a brand new student from the Black Dorm. After all, the Red's despised the blacks.

In response, he quickly rushed to the Boy's red dorm, where he ran into a man with dark brown hair and a goatee. He was full of Latino blood inside. He hid in his dorm room in the dark, not even bothering to be around losers from both the Blue and Black dorms.

"Hey Boss... I saw your girlfriend hanging out with another guy in the basketball gym." Tyler said, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Really? Who...?"

"I don't know, but he had wavy black hair, blue eyes, and he has amazing skills like you." Tyler replied, standing his ground.

"Leave. I'll take care of both of them." The mysterious figure said with a grim, yet uncomfortable angry mood in his face.

"You got it, boss."

As Tyler left, so did the mysterious figure.

* * *

_**On top of the Blainewood Academy rooftops...** _

Heather and Justin enjoyed a laugh after the amazing afternoon they spent, alone on the upper deck. It was like friends hanging out with friends to be exact. It was nothing special, except they were sharing their moment with a half-empty bottle of Coke.

"That was an amazing time! I never even thought of having days like this!" she said, smiling at the handsome student.

"Indeed. I have never met someone interesting as you in quite a lifetime since I've been here." Justin said, containing the joy in his smile. "Thanks for giving me the tour of the campus and such. I bet we can enjoy moments forever like this. Right, Heather?"

Hearing this from Justin, Heather's face turned into an uncomforting tone, yet she still displayed a smile.

"What's wrong, Heather?" Justin said, feeling a bit concerned.

"Yeah, about that, Justin... I kinda have to confess something." Heather sighed, pausing for a bit. "I kinda have a boyfriend already..."

Ouch. To Justin, this didn't feel good at all. And to think Heather could've been a single girl. How Justin could've thought that a little more through

"A boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend all of a sudden?" he said wondering.

"I'm her boyfriend..." a mysterious stranger said behind the duo. Somehow, in Justin's heart, he didn't expect what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Morrison is enrolled into the biggest prep school in Toronto, led by his ruthless rival Alejandro Burromuerto. But when Justin falls in love with the girlfriend of his rival, is his days in this Academy in grave danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama. The show is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.

"Who is that?"

"Yes...come on...Heather. Tell him who I really am..." he said coldly, but in a nice, hidden way.

Heather replied with a sigh, and introduced her boyfriend to a confused Justin.

"Justin, this is my boyfriend, Alejandro Burromuerto." she said in disappointment.

She hated the way that Alejandro ruined the moment between Heather and her "friend". Justin couldn't even believe it.

"Heather, why don't you leave? I wanna talk to your 'friend' here so I can become better acquainted with him." Alejandro said, minding his own business as usual.

As she left, Justin stopped her for a minute.

"Hey, Heather..." Justin shouted to her, "Do you think we can still be friends? You know like, talk to each other and text some e-mails or something like that?" Justin replied in a hesitating mood.

Alejandro stared at Heather and instantly agreed with a nod and a smile.

"Sure, Justin. I like that. Bye..." she said, gently waving at Justin and leaving.

Somehow, Alejandro seemed to become friendly about this situation.

"So, you must be Justin. You're new here all of a sudden, huh?" Alejandro said, with a feigned smile.

"Sure. I moved here from Kona, Hawaii." Justin replied, "You definitely got a catch there." He said, referring to Heather.

"That's what I thought..." Alejandro said, feeling uncomfortable in the upper rooftops, "So, can we talk about this somewhere quiet?" 

Justin wasn't so sure about this. I guess he mustve noticed Al shivering a bit. It looked a little cold for fall though..

"Okay, if you want..." Justin responded while raising his eyebrow.

Something told him deep inside that something was going wrong here. Both Justin and Alejandro moved to a darker place of the hallway. A bit scary to be in there most of the time, but at least it was quiet and no sound could be heard.

"Okay, we're here. What did you wanna talk to me about?" He said, feeling unsure.

"Well..." Alejandro chuckled, but then all of a sudden...

_***SLAM!*** _

Alejandro slammed Justin into an abandoned locker, strangling him with one hand. By the angry look in the Latino's face, Alejandro felt pissed off. Justin should have not responded to this command. He should've walked away when he had the chance, but no. He had to get what's coming to him.

"Look here, pal..." Alejandro said, clutching Justin tightly by his neck. "I don't know what kind of crap you're pulling with me here, Hawaiian Man, but let's get one thing straight..."

With his grip increasing, Al started to threaten him more.

"Heather is my girl. She's my girl when I'm alive, and when I'm dead. But since you enjoy spending time with her, I'm gonna let you become your friend."

Well, at least there was one good thing about this situation. Justin can still become Heather's friend, but to his disappointment, Alejandro had a twist up his sleeve.

"But there's a twist. I'm gonna make sure you don't get too close and personal with her. Because if you ever get sweet with her, get your hands on her, or please her in every way, I will make sure you were ever sorry for setting your foot in my school ever again. Do... I... make... myself... clear?" Alejandro responded viciously. 

"Clear..." Justin said, while still being choked like a chicken.

Enjoying the suffering that he was seeing from the Hawaiian, Alejandro finally let go of Justin, which resulted in him slumping down on all fours and catched his breath.

"Good. Until then, see you on the first day of school... you worthless ant." Alejandro smiled and laughed at him.

While Alejandro left his sight, Justin could feel red marks around his neck. He felt the hurt put on him literally!

"Oh, man... he chokes like a damn vice grip!" Justin said to himself. After shaking the pain off for a good 15 minutes, he recovered long enough to leave.

* * *

_**At the boy's Black dorm...** _

Justin returned to the room, still feeling the painful pressure that was put to his neck, thanks to Alejandro's cold dirty hands. Apparently, everyone from the Black, Blue, and Red dorms turned in early to attend their first day of prep school tomorrow. The Hawaiian opened the door, and he saw Geoff, DJ and a auburn-haired nerd in a room together.

"What's up, guys?" He said, feeling a little tired.

"Hey, Geoff, that's the guy we're rooming with?" D.J. said, asking Geoff politely.

"Sure, dude. That's Justin Morrison, he's new here. Make him feel welcome, guys!" Geoff replied, acting cheerful as always.

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking leaving me like that?" Justin spoke to Geoff. 

Apparently, Justin was annoyed by Geoff early in the afternoon because Bridgette out of all people, wanted to spend time with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude. Bridgette needed help moving the big-screen TV, and she asked me to help. I kinda took my shirt off to do it. She likes that a lot!" Geoff responded, feeling the joy he had with Bridgette.

But in some cases, he felt bad about leaving Justin high and dry with Alejandro.

"Apology accepted, man. I admit I was a little upset." The Hawaiian replied, forgetting the situation in an instant.

"Hey, weren't you the same guy who was with that pretty brunette that was gonna get pounced by the ball?" D.J. said to the Hawaiian. He wasn't sure if Justin was the same guy who was being led by Heather earlier in the day.

"I don't know, dude. Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I wanna go to bed for all I care..." Justin responded, ignoring that life-saving moment altogether, "And yes DJ, I am that guy."

"Yeah, he's right. Besides... I wanna look good for LeShawna when we sit together at Advanced Chemistry class! It's gonna be awesome, GOSH!" Harold said, acting giddy like an idiot.

"Fine, just don't let your snoring keep us all night." Geoff said, turning back his attention to Justin, "Last year, we had to sleep outside because Harold's snoring was disturbing the sound barrier."

"For the last time, it was an accident. An honest-to-God accident!" Harold said, being a little frustrated.

"Let's just sleep, Ok?" Justin asked all of his roommates, as he was being annoyed. I guess all this pressure he had while coming here was giving him migraines.

They both said "Good night" to each other and slept through the night. But Justin was wide awake. He just wasn't thinking about his looks, his dreams, his likeliness of himself.

But the only thing Justin was dreaming about that night...

...

...

...was Heather. Justin couldn't believe that somebody so beautiful, so smart, so gorgeous as her could be with a misunderstood misfit of a man like Alejandro. But as long as Justin stayed true to Al's word, he wasn't gonna get hurt. But about Heather being with someone like Al, Justin felt something cringe. It was what Heather's future would lead her, and how Justin would do about it.

He spent the whole entire night thinking about that one girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first day of prep school, huh? Sounds interesting enough. Make sure you check out the festivities next chapter! Until then, you know what to do from here! (;D)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, Heather already has a boyfriend, huh? I wonder who that would be? Hmmmmmm... find out in the next chapter if you can!
> 
> P.S.: Just in case if everyone didn't know who Ridge Forrester is, he's a character played by Ronn Moss on the hit CBS soap opera, "The Bold And The Beautiful" for 25 years. Apparently I stopped watching when he quit the show. It wasn't the same without him to be exact.


End file.
